The present invention relates to a non-aqueous, emulsifiable concentrate (EC) formulation for fungicidal azole compounds which comprises one or more fungicidal crop protection active compounds, one or more alkoxylates of an aliphatic alcohol, optionally one or more non-ionic dispersants, one or more anionic dispersants, one or more polar aprotic organic solvents, one or more non-polar organic solvents, and optionally one or more defoamers.
Emulsifiable concentrate (EC) formulations conventionally contain an active ingredient, one or more surfactants which act as emulsifiers upon dilution with water and a water immiscible solvent. Typical solvents for conventional EC formulations are aromatic hydrocarbons as for example xylene, Shellsol A or Solvesso 200. These solvents have very low solubilities in water and a high capability of dissolving a wide range of active ingredients.
Due to the presence of the solvent, many fungicides formulated as EC formulations have advantages such a higher degree of systemicity and overall activity compared to the same fungicide formulated as a wettable powder (WP), water dispersible granule (WG) or suspension concentrate (SC).
The observed efficacy of the combination of ingredients can sometimes be significantly higher than that would be expected from the amounts of the individual ingredients used (synergism). The efficacy of the active components can often be improved by addition of other ingredients such as adjuvants.
In order to increase the ease and safety of handling and dosing of these adjuvants by the end-user, and avoid unnecessary packaging material, it is desirable to develop concentrated formulations which already contain such adjuvants.
It is known that the activity of metconazole can be enhanced with certain adjuvants, in particular, with alkoxylated alcohols, as shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,770.
However, there is no suggestion of concentrated EC formulations comprising metconazole and alkoxylated alcohols.